


A Tail Of Two Princes

by Alloraium



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alloraium/pseuds/Alloraium
Summary: Everyone knows who the disgraced war prince Alloran-Semitur-Corrass is. The host of the Yeerk known as Visser 3 (Later 1). We know how he became the host we know how he became disgraced and we know how his story ends but who is Alloran ? How did he become a Prince ? And more importantly what led to the type of demeanor he had on the hork bajir home planet ? Find out and learn about the forgotten story of the Prince who gave it all for his species and may have been an asset in the war against the Yeerks. Anjinnl-Kiostock-Piluk.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys a quick note. The timeline can and will get a bit jumpy as I am going to utilize fast forwards and fast backwards. Generally rankings will be easier indicators but as the story goes I'll try to make a timeline. Generally though Alloran's segments are "current" and the Anjinnl segments are in the past (until they eventually sync up or otherwise stated). There will probably be a few plot holes as my memory of the series is a bit rusty but I will try to keep things sort of close to the series in terms of information.

< There are no rules in war all that matters is results. > – Supreme Prince Anjinnl-Kiostock-Piluk.

Prologue narrated by Alloran

Every War Prince has their secrets. It’s not exactly simple for a Prince to ascend to that level. Sometimes a warrior can jump straight to a war prince. Other times they must work the ladder and eventually obtain the rank.  There is a reason why they are called War Prince and why most of them are just bitter old Andalites. They never want to talk about certain battles and much of what they do is swept under the rug or slightly altered for the public. My name is Alloran-Semitur-Corrass and I am an andalite warrior. I have my own woes and very soon I will become a prince.

My Prince is Seerow but he is down on the planet below and he left me up on the ship of his superior the war prince known as Anjinnl-Kiostock-Piluk. He is notorious for his lack of use of our morphing technology in combat and for being the youngest war prince to date.

Anjinnl is a well-built andalite. Dark blue fur with small gray hues located near his wrists and eye stocks and is missing a finger on his right hand. He has a scar on his left arm from a deadly battle with the Bievilerd. No one knows why he doesn’t restore himself with the morphing technology. His eyes look very tired despite his age and has a very impressive tail blade that helped him during his imprisonment on the planet of Ratonis. We were on his war ship The Juggernaut. An appropriate name considering what Anjinnl has performed with it.

            War Prince Anjinnl turns to me < Warrior go join your Prince I have to depart. The council has redirected me to other matters. > Anjinnl barked. As I looked upon the screen I replied < Yes War Prince Anjinnl at once I shall depart to the Yeerk home world >.


	2. The Gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Anjinnl-Kiostock-Piluk is sent to an "unknown" planet to check a distress call. However the prince has gotten himself into a hairy situation and no one knows where he is. Except the andalite council. Is he stuck on the planet or will they make it in time for a rescue ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This event takes place before the prologue.

Narrated by Anjinnl

< I don’t trust those slugs for a minute, watch your back aristh.> War Prince Anjinnl-Kiostock-Piluk

My name is Anjinnl-Kiostock-Piluk and I am an andalite Prince. That’s kind of a big deal if you didn’t know already. I obtained the status when I was on the planet of Ondar.

To make a long story short I saved an injured Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrouss who was a war prince at the time and running a shadow operation, a secret war if you will. I crashed my fighter into one of the main nests of the Bievilerd and providing cover for him while he managed to escape into orbit. I spent 3 days on that planet alone trying to stealth my way into shelter and finish what he started. Of course I got the job done but I was just a lone Andalite.

I paid the price with a large wound on my left arm and lost a finger of mine. I could morph it away but I kept it as a reminder (I don’t morph much to begin with). A lot of andalites do not like this but they will not say nothing to me from pure cowardice. What an andalite can do he will do it no doubt about that. When the andalite’s found me I read the reports of how they found me buried under a large amount of carcasses. I shortly became a prince afterwards.

A few days ago we picked up a distress signal on this unknown planet. Now I’m not exactly sure what the council was thinking in sending a lone Prince with no warriors and no arisths. At least that’s what I would have thought if I had known better. This was another shadow operation that could very well turn into a secret war if things doesn’t go smoothly.

The council knew what I was capable of after the Ondar Massacre and so now even though I was a prince they loved to use me in covert operations. I wouldn’t really mind if they actually sent me with a damn fleet.

But they won’t. They know what I’m capable of and find that as a good enough reason to always skimp out on aid. The civilians think we’ve only been in a few wars. But there is a lot that is kept under wraps. My fighter finally cuts into the atmosphere as I zero in on the distress call that honestly I’m starting to think is once again some bullshit.

I land in a nice hidden spot in some sort of urban territory. This town is dead no one is lurking around it’s just a bunch of rundown buildings with the strangest architecture I have seen yet. Very dusty and hot. I exit and immediately begin to look around.

The beeping gets a bit louder and I keep searching for the beacon. I yank a piece of scrap metal to find a deceased alien I’ve never seen before. On the floor was about a 6’7” two legged carcass with three fingered hands and feet. Skin was very yellow and cracked. Cause of death is most likely blunt trauma to the head as the skull is partially exploded from the right side and his ribcage is exposed.

In a split second a pole is lunged right at flank from the shadows. I quickly deflect it with my tail blade and go right under it and push forward. It sinks into the throat of even larger variant of this alien I found. I quickly scan the area to see multiple enemies trying to engulf me. < Ambush> I growled.

I picked up the body and ran at the south west attackers. Of course the fool stuck the dead body which I pushed on him. SWISH his arm is gone and I have taken the rudimentary spear.

CLANK a close parry as I jab across from me and use the momentum of the pole to swing the impaled alien into his allies. These quarters are too tight for me to really move around I need to get out into the open to finish this. I blitz towards the exit as I bashed into another alien. I was a fool had I stayed put I may have won MAY.  Suddenly my lower half constricts and I go down.

A surge of current flows through me. The floor has been electrified via some sort of trap. I cannot keep my eyes open and they close.

I awaken in a dark room I am shackled. Where am I who dares shackle me? I can smell blood and see very limited in the dark but not much. When I walk towards the cage door I step on something. I look down and see a deceased andalite very young. The rage that fuels through my mind.

They sent forces here before. Once again I was not told the full story. The cage flips open and the aliens speak a language I do not understand.

They used a device on me to shock me until I followed them out into an open area. This… this was an arena and the audience was more than one species some that I knew actually. They want me to fight to the death it seems by the stains throughout the arena and the weaponry I can see on the walls.

I cannot understand a thing this announcer is saying but the gates open and the first thing I see are two very large entities on all fours. A huge mouth riddled with teeth and leathery skin. Its appendages were covered in some sort of spikes. They both charged at me. The first one leaped very high and attempted to pounce right on me.

A quick dash to right WHUMP CHLING I just miss the attack as I slash my tail blade across its side spilling the entrails on the floor. It’s weakened substantially but it’s not over yet.

The other one rams me back. Using my hooves as grips I twist and turn to a back pedal and perform a double slash into each side of the neck.

I gallop to the wall and pick up a broad sword. The one I slashed open has bled out. The other one is ready for a second round and it comes right for me. I did not expect it to stop at the last second and not ram me.

It brings down its front arm rapidly towards me. SHLICK I stick my tail blade into its hand and barley hold the attack back. I shift my torso to the left and stick the sword right into its eye. It goes down and everyone in the stadium roars.....

Time seems endless and to be honest i’m not sure how long it’s been but it’s been at least a week possibly more. Once again I’m in the arena. The gate lifts again and now the alien species that seem to be running the thing have released a few of their warriors in armor.

They begin to try and surround me by circle once again. I relax my breathing one fuck up and I’ll be minced. I throw the sword right into the shoulder of one the aliens. It fully goes through as I begin the assault.

            SWISS SLASH CHING CLING. I block two swords with the blade and whip around the hilt and yank it as I hoof kick the other into the already wounded member.

I speed up and yank the broad sword out and begin to parry my attacks while using my tail as offense. The tail is so fast I begin to dispatch one by one. The last one got smart and came at me quickly as his comrade went down.

He manages to hit me with his sword right on my forearm. It sinks into my arm slightly as I press my tail blade into his abdomen. I won but I’m hurt. I need to morph and heal now but all I see is a Hork bajir with a massive collar around its neck.

This species I know doesn’t fight they are very passive the restraints must force it somehow. I need to break them.

 “Hruthin” It swipes up at me and grazes my chest as I move back. I did not want to kill the hork bajir maybe the restraints can be broken. I need to morph I’m losing blood.

If I can break the collars I might have time to morph. It swipes one more time and I hastily side step and use my tail to shatter his collar.

 “Fellana” The hork bajir exclaimed as it rain towards the gate.

I went behind it and follow it as it broke its way through the exits. It just became a blood bath me and the hork bajir fighting to escape but soon enough we got separated and…. I never morphed… I was on the ground. Heh funny how I made it this far and now I’ll die because of a wound I neglected.

            As I close my eyes I see a shadow of an andalite approach me. Must be a hallucination… Well this is it….


End file.
